The Road To I Do
by angi88
Summary: Follow Harry and Ginny on the road to their wedding. HPGW, RWHG Written before DH. No Flames. Reviews are greatly appreciated.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters except the OCs.**

_**I wrote this story before Deathly Hallows came out, so none of the deaths happened and Teddy and the kids in the epilogue are not in this story.**_

CHAPTER ONE

You are cordially invited to the wedding of

Harry James Potter

To

Ginevra Molly Weasley

August 6, 2005

They mailed out the invitations three months ago and now in three days Harry and Ginny are getting married. The Burrow is full of excitement. Molly is cleaning the house like crazy to get ready. Bill and Charlie are home trying to stay out of the way while their kids ran around. Ginny and Hermione are up in Ginny's bedroom looking at their dresses and making sure they fit. Hermione is the maid of honor. Harry and Ron are out in the garden with George and Fred goofing around before dinner.

"Boys, dinner time!" Molly yelled.

They hurried inside with Ron in the lead, because everyone knows about Ron and food. Once everyone got to the table, everything went wild after Molly told everyone what they had to do the next day to get the house ready. The boys started to object, but Molly shut them up pretty quick when she told them that if they complain they have to do extra.

"Weddings really do bring out the best in her don't they?" Ron mumbled to Harry with his mouth full of food.

Harry snickered and rolled his eyes, earning him a death glare from Ginny.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ginny woke up hearing Fred and George setting up chairs in the backyard. Their plan was to wake up early, get everything done, and get out of there before their mum woke up. Ginny went downstairs and found Hermione reading the Daily Prophet.

"Anything interesting today?" Ginny asked her.

"There is an amusing article in here about someone getting married to the Boy-Who-Lived," Hermione replied.

"Great, like there isn't enough people coming," Ginny complained.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------

The boys got to work in the garden. Harry and Ron started putting up the tent until it fell on them. They were very frustrated until they remembered they could use magic. Bill and Charlie are setting up the lights and putting the arch together. Molly was frantically patrolling, trying to make sure everything was done right.

"Someone should just tie her to a chair already," Ron moaned.

"Hey Mum, Fred and George aren't even here," Ginny, who was arranging flowers, said to distract her.

"Where in the world are they? Just wait until I get my hands on them!" Molly yelled running into the house.

"Have you seen Fred or George?" Molly asked running around the house. Fleur and Charlie's wife, Madison, who are in the house cleaning, shared a look when she walked into the room.

"They did their jobs and took off," Madison told her.

"Lucky them," Fleur mumbled under her breath.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Please review. No flames please! Constructive criticism appreciated. **_

_**Thanks, angi88**_


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. The original characters are mine. This story was written before Deathly Hallows came out.

Chapter Two

That night everyone came from various places around the house for dinner. Everyone was really tired.

"Look here Fred, everyone looks as if they did a lot of work today," George said.

"Yes, as a matter of fact they do, George," Fred replied.

"Yes, no thanks to you," Molly said as they walked into the kitchen.

"Why mum, we did our jobs setting up the chairs," George told her.

"You did, but you could have helped your brothers. The tent already fell down

once," she told them.

"Ronnikins, did you forget to use your magic," Fred teased him.

"Oh, shut up," Ron retorted.

"Good comeback, Ron," Ginny laughed.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

----------

The next day Ron and Harry spent time at Grimmauld Place, where Harry has been living.

"I can't believe you are actually getting married tomorrow," Ron said.

"Nothing is going to change, Ron," Harry told him, "we will just really be brothers. Now keep cleaning, this place needs to be spotless."

"Maybe we should call Kreacher," Ron grumbled.

"Don't let Hermione hear you say that," Harry said walking out of the room.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back at the Burrow, things were chaotic as usual. Molly was still running around making sure everything would be ready for tomorrow.

"Mum, sit down. Things will be fine," Ginny told her after watching her mum run around all morning yelling at everyone.

"Ginny, I just want everything to be perfect," Molly said.

"Everything already is," Ginny explained.

In the next room Bill's kids: Joy, Beth, and Eric were listening to the radio with Charlie's kids: Tyler and Ari. They would all be in the wedding tomorrow.

"Joy… Beth… Ari!" Fleur called, "Time to get ready for the rehearsal!"

"Are you as nervous as I am?" Ari asked Joy.

"Don't be silly. This will be a piece of cake," Joy told her.

"How can you be so sure?" Beth asked her.

"This is just a practice. This way you will know what to do tomorrow," Joy assured them, "By the time the rest of our uncles get married we will be pros at this."

--------------------------------------------------------------------

An hour later everyone was ready for the rehearsal. Molly was unusually calm which made everyone happy.

"First, we need the ushers to bring Molly to her seat," Harry told them.

"Hello Mum, how are you today?" Fred asked as he took her arm.

"Yes Mum, I heard you weren't yourself," George told her as he took her other arm and made their way down the aisle.

"Okay, then Harry will go with Ron," Ginny explained."After them the flower girls and ring bearers, then Hermione and everyone knows the rest."

Everything went smoothly except for a mishap when the ring bearers didn't know what to do.

After the rehearsal, everyone went in the Burrow for supper. Right before dessert

Harry and Ginny stood up.

"I would just like to thank everyone for doing so much in the past few months. Now we only have one more day of wedding plans. We are very thankful for everyone pitching in to help us, especially Arthur and Molly.

By that time Ari was asleep at the table so Charlie and Madison took their kids home followed by Bill and his family. Then Fred and George went back to London. Harry and Ron, who was spending the night, went to Grimmauld Place. That left Molly, Arthur, Ginny and Hermione, who was to stay at the Burrow.

"We have a big day tomorrow. I suggest you should go to bed early," Molly told them.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ginny! Hermione! Time to get up!" was heard coming from the kitchen.

"Come on Ginny, everyone will be coming," Hermione said before she went downstairs.

By the time Ginny got to the kitchen Fleur and Madison were there drinking coffee and reading the Daily Prophet.

"Good morning!" Fleur greeted her cheerfully.

"How can you be so awake?" Ginny asked her.

"Coffee," Fleur replied, "And Joy and Beth got in an argument 'zis morning 'zat I 'ad to referee."


End file.
